


Hunters

by mneiai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Gen, Kamino (Star Wars), M/M, Monster Jango Fett, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Not really but like sentient species that eat other sentient species, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Sithspawn, Sithspawn Stewjoni, did I mention dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Some monsters are made, some are born.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 449





	Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is using my [Sithspawn!Stewjoni headcanon](https://manyangledone.tumblr.com/post/626947454993104896/everything-so-far-about-my). 
> 
> I had mentioned in [my own discord](https://discord.gg/6b9rAgp) and in subobi trying something with monster!Jango on top of Sithspawn!Obi-Wan and here we go lol

The scent-feel hit Obi-Wan the moment he stepped into the cycled air of the compound where he'd been directed to land on Kamino. It was completely unfamiliar, but made every instinct within him bristle.

It wasn't the Kaminoans, not any he met, but when he got into the room with the clones he had his answer. Whatever they were--or at least whatever their template had been--was no more human than Obi-Wan himself was.

His guide confirmed it, that they’d taken the “beneficial” parts of their template’s genetics and tempered the others. They’d be stronger, faster than most of the sentient species (and the implication the Kaminoans didn’t think of these clones as sentients was very clear), but still obedient.

To the Jedi. Who they were supposed to serve.

Obi-Wan had no idea how he was going to explain this in a single data packet to the Council.

***

Eventually he managed to get the Kaminoans to agree he should meet the template. The walk towards his rooms had the uneasy feeling increasing steadily. From the way the Kaminoan’s emotions shifted, he thought it might be the same with them, too. It wasn’t just from the Force or Obi-Wan’s instincts, there was something more at play.

His whole being felt tense when they reached the door, only his training as a Jedi keeping it from showing. When the door opened, it was to a human-looking figure recognizable from the form the clones had taken.

Fett. A Mandalorian name. That helped to narrow things down, even if it didn't clarify everything, and Obi-Wan tried to analyze what he knew as he ran through an introductory conversation on autonav.

There weren't many native Mandalorian creatures left, the Taung had hunted many to extinction, most of the rest were killed off in the Mandalorian Excision. But there were some that had been sentient and had been integrated into Mandalorian culture enough to survive.

None of them were what the humans considered pleasant creatures, many classified by the Republic in some of the same categories as the Stewjoni.

From the blur of light around Fett, Obi-Wan guessed he wore some sort of illusion--one that sharp eyes and Force senses couldn't break through, even. Which was odd, since his Force presence was...so indistinct. If Obi-Wan wasn't looking at him, he might even miss he was there at all.

He stiffened, realizing he actually _might_ know what Fett was, although he'd only ever heard them spoken of in legends.

"I thought the hoda'nynii were all gone," he said as casually as possible when they were finally left alone.

Fett's eyes sharpened and Obi-Wan could guess that he was suddenly putting together all the little clues that had confused him when a person who seemed so human showed up at his door. He moved closer, as though stalking prey. Obi-Wan had to keep himself from responding negatively, especially as Fett began to circle him.

There was no other outward sign of physiological responses, but there wouldn't be--the hoda'nyniise were experts at illusions and it would not break until Fett was dead or dropped it himself. When he concentrated, he _could_ feel something brushing against him, which he imagined must be Fett's tail, a deadly weapon in itself if the legends held other truths.

"La'ar'striilii," he finally stated and it took Obi-Wan a moment to comprehend it was the Mando'a for Stewjoni. "What _happened_ to you?"

He stopped at Obi-Wan's back, hands hovering where the graceful crest of spines would have been. It was all Obi-Wan could do not to hunch into himself, feeling vulnerable at the reminder.

"Not everyone can trick others into seeing what they want."

Fett made a noise, more shrill than the soft trills of Obi-Wan's people, but he decided it might simply be a thoughtful sound. When he walked around to face Obi-Wan again, there was no warning before the illusion dropped.

One moment, there was a human-looking figure, the next there was a hoda'nynii straight out of the stories the Mandalorians would tell at night to scare each other. A dark, smooth exoskeleton was and a face full of teeth and pedipalps was what Obi-Wan noticed, first. Then the thick, serrated tail rising up behind Fett, not quite pointing at Obi-Wan, but still a threat.

Every instinct--Stewjoni and Jedi-trained--was screaming at him that this situation had turned deadly. And intellectually he knew that, too, because why else would Fett reveal himself so obviously?

"Is it true what the stories say, that your kind heal by feeding?" Fett's voice matched the noise from earlier, but was _more_ , crowding Obi-Wan's ears.

He tilted his head to the side, deciding that he'd play along if Fett wished it. "Yes, though it depends on how strong the prey is in the Force."

The face he watched wasn't one for the human expression of a smile, but Obi-Wan thought that was what answered him.

There was a momentary shift, Fett's tail swinging towards him. Obi-Wan dodged, calling his lightsaber to his hand, not getting the chance to ignite it before it was knocked away. His opponent knew something about fighting Jedi, it seemed.

Fett's room was more cramped than Obi-Wan liked for combat without his lightsaber and he'd _never_ encountered something like him before, was tripping over illusions as he dodged and attempted to strike back with fists and feet.

The Force found Fett too slippery for any sort of throws, sliding off of him the way a weapon might his exoskeleton, but that shouldn't have affected the warnings it gave Obi-Wan. Yet, it did, because the danger remained too low, lacked the urgency that a life or death situation always had.

It was only when Fett knocked into him, his body slamming Obi-Wan to the floor, that he spared a moment to wonder if maybe there was no plan to _kill_ him.

***

Obi-Wan woke up somewhere else. His senses still buzzed with the unsettling feeling of the clones (they couldn't be actual hoda'nyniise, he didn't think, instead some sort of hybrids using characteristics that the Kaminoans liked, even if Fett was possibly using them for re-population).

But closer, much closer, were two Kaminoans. Barely conscious, already bleeding. Injured as he was, Obi-Wan let out a few notes of Song before stopping himself.

"Please, there's no need to refrain," Fett, back under the illusion, said from what looked to be some sort of observation room. "Help yourself."

Looking around, Obi-Wan had the sinking feeling he wasn't going to get out any time soon. Not until he gave Fett what he seemed to want. The only door was clearly reinforced and if he had to bet, he’d say this was some sort of training room, everything designed to take heavy weaponry without a mark.

He licked his lips and looked back at the Kaminoans, tracking the waves of Force around them. Despair, fear, confusion. The sense of their lives was strong, they wouldn’t be dying any time soon.

Could he outlast this? Not if Fett truly meant to do this. For all he knew, there was a way for him to just keep dropping people into the enclosure until Obi-Wan’s instincts overrode his common sense.

“What do you want?” he asked, needing a delay to collect himself.

He didn’t think the pause was caused by Fett thinking it through and more likely that he was up to something else and away from the internal comm.

“I want to see you, not this human creature the jetiise made you.”

A traditional Mandalorian of any sort didn’t normally favor the Jedi, he could understand a hoda'nynii liking them even less. But the Jedi had taken him in and kept him safe and it _aggravated_ him to think that anyone would think so poorly of them.

“Do you know what a young Stewjoni is worth on the slave market? A young force sensitive? A young Stewjoni force sensitive?” 

“You aren’t young anymore. A grown Jedi can take care of themselves, especially one with your unique abilities.”

He turned his attention to the Kaminoans when one of them moved, tracking every shift. Jango had done just enough damage that he’d want to heal.

“And what I want doesn’t factor into this?”

Obi-Wan waited, thinking perhaps Jango was done talking, but then the answer came, “You can’t know what you want. I’ve seen the jetiise at work, I’ve studied them and what they do. None of the children they take could resist indoctrination.”

He’d heard enough of this sort of nonsense on his Mandalore mission and in other sectors of the galaxy where resentment ran high. He knew there was no easy way to counter it without making Fett double down.

He could feed, could suck the life from the Kaminoans, let the energy unleash itself against all the grueling work done on his body. After, he might be able to lull Jango into giving him more freedom. Or, at least, ignoring him once he’d seen what he wanted to see. Just because no one else was in the system didn’t mean there weren’t other Jedi around.

After collecting his thoughts and mentally preparing for what would happen, he crawled the short distance to the Kaminoans, Singing softly into the Force. He waited until they had relaxed, soft noises of pleasure escaping them.

Then he leaned over the first, lips nearly touching, eyes locked, and _pulled_. He twined their life into a ball inside of them, twisting and turning it together, before he brought it up to himself, sucking it down. 

Obi-Wan gave a full body shudder, tipping to the side, as the meal filled him. He’d never eaten like this, never taken and taken until a body could give no more. The energy filled him, racing underneath his skin, and he could feel things _shifting_ and changing already.

“Both of them, you can do it, mesh’la,” Fett ordered.

He was upon the second Kaminoan before he’d registered Fett’s words. This time he sipped and savored, on and on, dizzy from the overload of energy and the healing that was being done.

When he was done, he fell back and away, scrambling at the permanent lenses affixed to his eyes and pulling them out when the pressure got too great, tracks of blue blood following in their wake. His ears itched, his back burned, even his claws, with so few changes, hurt in their own way as they grew thick and healthy again, long and sharp.

At some point, everything stopped. There was energy left, flying over his nerves and soothing some deeper part of him, but it had done all it needed to do to heal him. When he shifted around, turning to lie with his front on the cool metal floor, he realized the energy had even destroyed the parts that had been added to him to help him pass.

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” Fett said again, from within the room this time, and his tone made it seem as though he was surprised to find Obi-Wan so beautiful. “I had heard stories, I had not realized their extent.”

His hand brushed over the side of Obi-Wan’s tall spines and he felt them swaying gently, no longer familiar with how to move them as he wanted. He turned his head, tracking Jango against the bright colors of the Kaminoan style walls.

He needed to get away, he knew that, but he was exhausted and off kilter, on a planet full of hoda'nyniise, or whatever the clones counted as. Fett didn’t seem the type to give up control, must be playing everyone involved in this, and now Obi-Wan was one of them. 

Claws stroked ever so gently over his body, a rumbling like a purr buzzing through Fett, making Obi-Wan’s skin crawl. “Are you going to tell me why you’re doing this?”

Fett gave a semblance of a chuckle, a sound that had the familiarity of a noise mimicked and not natural. “The Jedi will die,” he stated, with the simplicity that someone might say Kamino was a water planet. “A treasure such as you shouldn’t be lost with them.”

It was a trap.

Obi-Wan would find out how to stop it. One way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> hoda'nynii - made up from hodar (deceive)/hodasal (camouflage), nynir (hit/strike). Plural is hoda’nyniise.  
> la'ar'striilii - made up from laar (song) and striil (a dog-like anima)/striilir (track/trail), the Mando'a word for Stewjoni  
> Mesh’la - beautiful


End file.
